The Lost Virtue
by Rhav
Summary: A lot of things make up this world. Very few are as important to ones health as friendship. It’s a flickering light it utter darkness, that can lift the heaviest of souls, with a simple gesture of loyalty or love. Friendship. Dig it.


_Alright, this is a sequel story to my fic, Jump The Gun. You probably won't get much unless you read my first._

/s/4156157/1/JumptheGun

**Made by: **Rav  
**Rated:** Mature for language and various other things  
**Characters:** Abby Harris, Bennie Cortez  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters not mentioned above. Didn't write the book, or make the movie. Though, I wish I did.

**JUST ANOTHER DAY**  
_Chapter One_

Abby moved her eggs around, avoiding Gordie's gaze. She sighed deeply, and finally took a forkful. It tasted like ash. She quickly followed with a glass of orange juice, swallowing the giant lump. She nearly gagged. The wooden kitchen table seated about four people, but Abby couldn't help nut notice, it always seemed so large to her. Maybe because Gordie's parents hardly joined them. Mrs. Lechance had made breakfast special that morning, for Abby. Eighteen was a big number, and an achievement in Abby's life. Eighteen years without managing to blow herself up, or be hit, decapitated, bludgeoned, burnt, impaled, disemboweled, "Salt?" Abby looked up, her stomach heaved.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, looking up at Gordie.

"Salt?" he repeated, glancing to the tall glass container. Abby shifted in her seat, picking up the container and handing it to him. "Thanks," he replied flatly, sprinkling the condiment on his buttery poultry. Abby took a sharp breath as her stomach heaved again. "You okay?" Gordie said, swallowing a piece of toast. Abby nodded, getting up to put her dish in the sink. "You sure?" Gordie persisted, looking at his plate. Abby didn't even spare a glance, only watched the running water quietly.

"I'm fine," Abby replied softly, turning the water off and returning to her seat. She couldn't help but see his face everywhere. In the mirrors, in her breakfast, even when she closed her eyes. A week since his funeral, and she still couldn't cope with the fact it was her fault. Shane Harris, her father and best friend. Maybe things would have stayed the same, if she never met Gordie and the others. Maybe he wouldn't be dead. **No**. _Never_. Never say that.

Abby gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, finally making eye contact with Gordie. "I-I'm sorry Gordie," she sighed gently. Gordie nodded, smiling partly.

"Its your birthday Abbs, ya should be happy," he said. Abby presented a forced smile. Gordie couldn't help but chortle at how horrid she looked. Abby laughed lightly, fidgeting with her fingers. Hearing light footsteps, Abby looked to the doorframe, expecting Mrs. Lachances slender figure any moment now.

"Good morning Abigail," she said, slipping into the kitchen. Abby loved to guess what Mrs. Lachance would wear. Sometimes, she'd wear the most gorgeous clothes, and other times, a frumpy old frock. She thought back to the day she moved in. A gingham, brown long dress, accompanied with her favorite set of pearls. She wore that same outfit today. Abby supposed, she wanted to appear decent, having another woman in the house. But after a few days, it was painfully clear, Abby wasn't really the best example for the phrase, '_Lovely young lady_'.

Spitting, smoking, fighting and swearing. Smoking the most recent habit. The one responsible for such a repulsive activity, was none other than **Teddy Duchamp**.

"Morning," Abby said, trying to seem as grateful as she could. "Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Lachance, it was delicious," Abby said, clutching her stomach. _Oh what a lie that was_. Mrs. Lachance nodded, giving a sincere smile. Something rare and treasured in the Lachance house.

A knock at the door aroused Abby from her chair, and she quickly walked to the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she gently opened it. Her first instinct was to say, _'Hey Chris_,' because in all normality, Chris came to the door to get her, but to her surprise, it was Eyeball. "Hey Chr-Eyeball," she said, quirking a brow. Eyeball looked up, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.

"How's it going?" he said, taking a long drag from his nicotine. Abby glanced to the empty car and back to her _chauffeur_. Eyeball glanced in the same direction, "Oh, yeah. sorry. Chris feels like shit today," he breathed, he took another drag and exhaled through his nose, "You ready" Abby held up a finger, gesturing he wait a moment. He nodded and leaned against the porch in wait.

Abby quickly walked into the living room, scooping up a bag. She slipped the strap over her shoulder, and popped her head into the kitchen," Thanks again Mrs. El, and Gordie, no surprises," she said, quickly. Gordie only smirked and ate a bite of toast. 'Mrs. El' waved, and Abby forced herself from the kitchen and to the front door. "Alright, lets go," she said, and Eyeball led the way to the car.

Abby slipped into the passengers seat, flinging her bag to the floor. Eyeball gunned the engine, and glanced over,

"Oh, Happy Birthday," he said, flicking his cigarette from the window, and pushing the visor of her hat over her eyes. Abby smiled lightly, pushing her hat up and thanking him. He pushed the shift stick and pulled out, almost hitting another car that sped past. "Goddamnit," he fumed, jerking forward and out of the driveway. Abby shifted in her seat, leaning forward to turn on the radio. After skipping a few stations, she settled for a Buddy Holly song. _Shane's_ favorite. Her heart had a brief pang of hurt, but she quickly recovered, looking out her window at the passing houses. "You okay?" Eyeball said, glancing in her direction. Abby nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach. "You sure?" Abby flicked her eyes towards him, giving a curt nod. A shroud of guilt overcame her, for being such a jerk. She vowed from that moment on, to be more cheerful today.

* * *

"Fucking oil," Abby's voice cut into the silence. She clanged a mop and bucket out, sloppily wiping away the filth. She rinsed the mop, and slopped water onto the floor, lazily wiping to and fro. A sudden noise caused her to glance at Mr. Fitzgerald's office.

"_I really don't care Carol, paint the fucking wall pink_!" With that, the old man slammed the phone onto the reviver, and slapped a cup off his table. A moment later, he opened his frosty glass door, and poked his head out. "Harris, get in here," he shouted and slammed the door. Abby sighed, tossing the mop against the wall. She shuffled across the garage, veering around an old Chevy. Opening the door, she peered in. Mr. Fitzgerald was on his knees wiping up a spot of coffee.

"Yes sir?" she said, taking off her hat to scratch her head. The old man didn't look up, only scrubbed away furiously. Abby plopped her hat back on, crossing her arms.

"You can go," he said suddenly. Abby looked up, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"You fucking deaf Harris? I said you can go. You have the day off."

"But-"

"Its your birthday, go on, get outta here. Bennie is coming around to fill in for you."

Abby smiled broadly, "Thanks!" she said. He waved a hand and rolled his eyes. Abby swung open the door and fled out. She quickly slipped her jumpsuit off, and shoved it in her bag. She was supposed to meet Verno for lunch. _How did she look_? Abby looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, curling at the ends like is always did. She wore her white blouse shirt, and her pin-striped pants with the suspenders. "Good," she sighed.

"Happy Birthday!" Abby spun around, her eyes falling on Bennie. The young blonde ran up, embracing her friend.

"Bennie! Hey," Abby said, hugging her back. Bennie Cortez. What a girl. She was like Abby, in some ways. She always wore the nicest clothes. A bright blue top, and jeans. Somehow, Abby couldn't help but think how gorgeous that girl was. Blond ringlets, bright blue eyes. Abby wished she had such nice eyes. She mentioned that to Teddy once, but he said eyes didn't mean nothing, compared to girl who could make a grown man cry. Abby smirked at the thought and glanced to her watch. "Shit," she whispered. "Sorry Ben, I gotta run," Abby said, slipping her bag onto her shoulder. That grungy old army green bag, stitched into the front were a thousand different patches. Military patches. Armor, Calvary, Infantry. 101st, 505th. A present from Teddy, something she used constantly. She loved that bag, took it with her everywhere.

"Alright doll, I'll see you later," Bennie called as Abby jogged out of the garage. Abby turned, waving a goodbye. Abby spun around, looking out on the streets. She could hear the faint sound of a radio, somehow, music was always playing in Castle Rock. Like it had its own theme song.

She passed the two old men playing chess, and nearly stopped to watch, but remembered Vern at the diner. The pool hall, which housed all the Cobras. Abby quickly walked by, not even giving it a spare glance. The Library, somewhere she almost always went with Gordie to. Then, there was the old church. A place she never stepped foot in. She stopped to watch a pastor at the door, and quickly walked by, her eyes set on the diner across the street.

Abby could see Vern through the window. He hadn't even ordered yet. She opened the door, the small bell dinging her entrance. Vern glanced over his booth, and saw her. She quickly sat down opposite of him. "Hey Abby. Happy Birthday," Vern said, handing her a menu. Abby took it, thanking him. She slipped off her bag, sliding it across the seat. The waitress walked over, smoothing out her yellow apron.

"Can I help ya'll?" she said, smiling sweetly.

* * *

Abby had just finished lunch with Vern, quite enjoying it actually. She and Vern ate at the diner together a lot. Mainly because they had the same lunch hour. Vern was really busy, he had himself a sweetheart. A really nice one too. Abby could never remember her name, but she adored Vern. A lot.

Her next destination was Teddy. Finding Teddy Duchamp was always an adventure. His odd jobs around town, brought him back and fourth all over Castle Rock. She had to talk to everyone, just to get an idea of where he was. It was playing treasure hunt, with no map. Her first interview was with Phil Richmond, the barber. Teddy was there yesterday, repairing a heater. He may have a clue for her.

She opened the door, the bell rang and everyone looked up. "Hey Abby," three old men same as if it were rehearsed, Abby smiled, waving. She knew everyone there. Phil, the barber. Tommie, Ed and Harry. All regulars.

"Hey, you _handsome devils_ know where I can find Teddy?" she said with a smirk. They all laughed, and waved at her. Phil looked up from cutting Tommie's hair.

"You still running around with that knuckle head?" Phil said, turning around to douse a comb. Abby chuckled and nodded. "He said something about a generator at the Lechance's house yesterday." Abby furrowed her brows, _Gordies house_?

"Thanks Phil," she chimed, they all waved goodbye, and she backed out the door. She stood there a moment. Usually, _she drove home with Teddy, now what_? As if he had heard her thoughts, Eyeball stopped his car right then. Abby glanced over, and double took.

"Need a ride?" he said, leaning out the window. Abby sighed, and quickly opened the door, hopping in. She clanged it shut and sank back. "Looking for Duchamp?" Eyeball said, turning the wheel. Abby nodded silently. "What do you see in that homo anyways?" Eyeball said, lighting up a cigarette. Abby sighed, shrugging. For some reason, Eyeball really disliked Teddy. She had no idea actually why, only assumed it was some old blood.

* * *

Abby opened the car door, climbing out. She turned around to thank Eyeball, but was surprised to see him turning the car off and getting out. He walked around the front and she looked quizzically at him. "What?" he said, flicking his wasted cigarette on the ground and grinding it. "What, I can't walk you to the door?"

Abby shrugged, walking up the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder at him. Once she reached the door, he leaned forward, "Here," he said, turning the knob. Abby leaned back, watching him curiously. As the door was pushed open, and Abby stepped in, she was wholly shocked.

**"Surprise!"**

Abby was suddenly ushered in by everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Lechance, Chris, Vern, Gordie, Teddy and Bennie. Even Mr. Fitzgerald was there. Abby's jaw dropped as Eyeball walked in behind her. She slipped her bag off her shoulder, looking at all the decorations happily. Teddy walked over, and she quickly hugged him, "Surprise," he said with a chuckle. Abby kissed his cheek and backed up, looking at everyone. She'd never even saw it coming, they actually planned it. Even after she was being so rude to them all day. Abby thanked them, and they all went into the dining room to eat.

* * *

"Here," Vern said, presenting Abby with a small, wrapped present. Abby looked up at him with a smile, and back at the present. She peeled off the paper, revealing a deck of cards. "I thought you'd need some, ya know, since Teddy ruined your last one." Vern said. Abby laughed, looking at Teddy.

"Thanks Verno," she said, pecking him lightly on the cheek. Gordie handed her his gift next. Abby looked down at it, and gently peeled back the silver paper. Sitting neatly in the wrapping paper, was a journal. A leather book with a silver buckle, and her name engraved on it in gold thread. She looked up, "Wow, thanks Gordie," she said, reaching forward to hug him.

"I thought it'd help, ya know," Gordie said, referring to all her problems as of late. Chris stepped forward, handing her a box.

"Thought you were sick," she said with a smirk. Chris chuckled, shaking his head. She gently lifted the top off, revealing a black handled knife. Abby lifted it up, unfolding the silver blade. It was beautiful. The handle had a small design in silver, etched delicately into it. "Thanks," she said, standing up and hugging both Chris and Eyeball.

The last gift was from Teddy, he stepped forward, placing something in her hands. She looked up, half-smiling, and down in her hands. It was Teddy's fathers dog tags. Abby swallowed, and looked up, she stood up, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Thank you Teddy," she whispered gently in his ear. Chris patted his back, and Teddy looked around at the faces in disbelief. He shrugged, pretending it was no big deal. Abby slipped the dog tags over her neck, and smiled down at them. "Thank you guys. So much," she said, looking at her gifts. Eyeball elbowed her lightly.

"Come on Harris. We're all heading down to the pool hall, you coming?"

Abby shifted and stood up, glancing at her friends.

"Hell ya."

She jumped, running towards the door. Everyone quickly followed, running out to the car. Abby jumped in the back, followed by Teddy and Chris. Eyeball, Gordie and Vern took the front. Eyeball turned the key and hit the shift, peeling out.


End file.
